


What We Do For Love

by Desparado



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Angst and Feels, F/M, Gen, Heavy Angst, Reader Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:20:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28431549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desparado/pseuds/Desparado
Summary: When a surprise attack from Nilfgaardian soldiers leaves you with little options. You realise you must sacrifice yourself to keep your loved ones safe.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	What We Do For Love

**Author's Note:**

> Characters: Geralt x female!reader (established); Ciri x female!reader (Parental); Jaskier x female!reader (Platonic)  
> A/N: I found a brilliant epic music playlist on YouTube and by the gods this is the fastest I have ever written anything and also one of the angstiest I am so sorry guys.  
> Warnings: Canon typical violence; So much angst; Self-sacrifice (and I mean it guys); if I wasn’t writing so quickly this would have made me cry.

Rain battered against your skin as thunder rolled across the clouds. Lightning set the sky on fire as you tried your best to use your magic against the soldiers trying to maim you with arrows and cannonballs. You and your company were ambushed in the forest by a group of Nilfgaardian soldiers as they dared make a claim on the little girl. Your little girl. Ciri tried her best to run and outmanoeuvre any who came near her- using the dagger you gave her to defend herself and using her scream when absolutely necessary. Geralt was aggressively and rather brutally slicing any and all soldiers who came his way, screaming at you to grab Ciri and run. You flicked your head up and saw Jaskier running to the girl’s side, gripping her hand and pulling her out of the trees and into an open field. It was dangerous, but the horses had long ran off- this was the only option you had. You shouted at Geralt before casting a fog spell and sprinting as hard as you could. Before long, the familiar sounds of your lover’s footsteps were close behind, then at your side, before he took your hand and practically pulled you with him. You were fatigued, your limbs aching, a wound on your arm was bleeding through your shirt as you leaped over roots and rocks towards your safety. 

Once out of the clearing, you whistled loud and heard a return call in the distance. “Ciri.” You panted, continuing to run as Geralt followed, looking over his shoulder to check the tree line for more soldiers. As you neared the location of the return call, your pace faltered and Geralt reacted quickly, taking your arm again and pulling you with him, “Come on, don’t give up now.” He breathed, leading you towards a large mound of rocks set deep in the grass. After a few seconds, you spotted a familiar face peek around the rock which soon grew into a full person as Jaskier sighed deeply and nodded to a hidden figure. Ciri then emerged and ran to you, wrapping her arms around you as you sunk to the floor and cradled her, thanking the gods for having the mercy to let the wild animals alert you to the intruders in time. “Are they coming?” Jaskier asked, his breath still ragged.  
“Most likely, we need to keep going.” Geralt replied, his eyes not leaving the trees as he gripped his sword. Desperate for your breath to return, you pulled Ciri away only to hold her face in your hands and check her for injuries. Her face and hair were soaked, but you saw no visible cuts. You looked in her eyes deeply, “Are you alright my darling?”  
“Yes, I’m fine, I did just like you said.” She muttered as you kissed her roughly on her temples and the top of her head before pulling her into your embrace once more. “I’m so proud of you, you did amazingly.” The rain was stinging your exposed skin, the rumbling sky filling the air with a warning of more to come; a warning you desperately wanted to ignore. Just as your heart managed to slow down, you heard Geralt curse and Jaskier gasp. You turned your head back and your mouth flew open, loosening our grip on Ciri as you slowly stood to get a better view. A long line of Nilfgaardian soldiers were slowly appearing out from the forest, some on horseback and others marching as their banners flew high. “Oh my gods.” You whispered, a tear slowly falling down your cheek. As the sound of a raven cawing loudly echoed from the trees, and a flash of lightning lit up the mountains to your left, you knew deep in your heart what needed to be done. Quickly, you whipped your bag from over your shoulder and hooked it over Ciri’s head, “Y/n what are you doing?” She asked, watching you remove pouches and shove them in the bag. Jaskier watched you also, “Y/n I don’t think we have time to check our belongin-”  
“Jaskier,” You opened his fist and offered him a black pouch, “These are the chewing rocks, remember its only for poisons and hexes, and only one per day.” You then turned to Ciri and pulled your other dagger from your belt, its ruby jewels fired up in the distance lightning, “Keep this safe, its been charmed to sense evil creatures, use it well.”  
“Y/n stop.” Geralt ordered as you turned to look at him, another tear in your eye as you heard the Nilfgaardian soldiers begin to chant and rally themselves for a charge. You held his face and gave him a deep and rushed kiss followed by a lighter one, “Head down this hill and across the river. If they come, then put this-” You handed him a small engraved stone. “- into the water, that will stop them long enough for you to make it to the next village. Find the house with blue flowers and tell the man I sent you. He will keep you all safe until sunrise.”  
“Y/n stop it, what are you doing?” Ciri was sobbing as the army behind you all grew louder and started their assault, hooves and boots rumbling the ground below. You gazed upon your loved ones for the final time before removing your cloak and throwing it to Geralt, “I love you all so so much. You have made me the woman I was destined to be. Now go!” You began stepping away from them.   
Geralt frowned angrily, “No y/n-”  
“GO!” You bellowed, your voice joined by thunder as your eyes glowed- a reminder of the power brewing within you. Jaskier was the one to tug at Ciri and Geralt, pulling them in the direction you told them as you held your arms out and turned to face your enemy. Your heart bled at Ciri’s sobs and you clenched your eyes tightly. Sniffing hard, your eyes flew open and you ran. A deep and animalistic growl grew inside your chest as the static from above clung to your skin. The air became thick and heavy with power, the army ahead of you must have taken note as some of them slowed down. Many others, however, continued unknowingly and you ran straight into them, releasing the incredible power within you, as well as the deep, emotional, guttural sound that made even the storm seem infantile. As your body began to burn excruciatingly, you continued your pace and ran towards the army ahead of you, your warrior’s howl igniting into a cry of pain as the long-buried magic in you was uncaged and unleashed. A bright, pure light emanating from your body flew straight ahead of you and easily annihilated the soldiers in your path. As some turned to retreat or go around you, you leapt in the air and screamed in unison with the sky once more, a bolt of lightning striking your body before you came crashing down into the ground, an arc of pure energy exploded from you, destroying the army as well as the rocks, any wild animals and half of the forest. All had turned to rubble, then dust, then nothing.  
Suddenly the rain stopped and the sky fell into silence. The only sound was the sizzling of the ground in your warpath and your laboured, slowing breaths. You physically felt your heartbeat slowing down and you dropped to the floor, your body and mind well and truly spent. In your final moments, you strenuously rolled over and looked up to the sky, imagining the faces of your loved ones: the twinkle in Jaskier’s eyes as he joyfully sung his ballads, Ciri’s huge grin when she beat you in a game of knucklebones and Geralt’s tender gaze when you confessed your love for each other during the full moon. Lingering memories of delight and contentment; of family and unconditional love. You made your final prayer to the gods to keep your loved ones safe, that they may never go hungry and that they will always find a safe place to sleep. And as your eyes fluttered closed and you made your final struggles for air, you prayed that they would receive the same kindness tenfold that they had bestowed upon you.


End file.
